Bad Beginning
by duosun
Summary: Always a bad beginning give a bad result in your life is not necessary... It can take Tones of happiness in your life also..
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Try to enjoy a stupid long attempt...

Story:

A young lad near 18th come out from a office room of a big campus with middle aged woman...soon the woman leave the area giving her blessings and wishes to the boy...

After her leaving the boy look at the busy campus which is still looking calm...

With a little hesitate he call a his aged boy with "excuse me!"

Soon the boy stop and look at him...and come forward with "jee..kahiya"

"Woo..mujhe college ka boys hostel mai jana hai...to ap please wo kis side pai batayenge" the young boy tell

The invited boy look at the boy and found him with his luggages so tell in smile..."Ha..hostel to (with signalling right side)us taraf hai...but tumhe pehle apna room number check karna parega jiske list main notice board pai lautka huya hai...(looking the boy in confusion.. he tell) okk..tum mere sath ajao..mai tumhe notice board tak chor dunga..."

The boy try to denay with hesitation "nahi nahi ap kyu takleef uthate...mai khud"

"Kai baat nahi..mai udhar hi jarahahu...chalo" the boy tell in smile..

They start to walk side by side when the guider tell "1st year student ho na?(the boy nodded in yes with smile)main bhi 1st year mai hi hu...my name is Meer khurana...yaha hostel pai hi rehta hu(the boy smile at him)waise humara classes to two week pehle hi start hogaya...(asking)tum late kyu ho?"

"Wo mujhe scholarship pane mai thora problem huya tha..wo sob clear hone mai thora wakt laag gaya..."the boy tell with a soft smile...

"Awww...tum scholarship student ho..(the boy nodded)...bahot acche...mera to mano admission jate jate bacha...hahaha.."the boy tell with Lough...

Soon they come to near the notice board...

" accha tumhara roll no bolo...dekhte hai tumhe kaunsa wala room mila hai..."the boy tell looking at the list...

"Ek minute...(the boy check his admission paper and tell)..ha roll hai...Sg1290.."

And they start to check the list...soon a low shout come from the guider as "woo teriii...(looking at the boy..)Daya Shetty...tumhara hi naam hai na?

The boy give a positive nod and ask in confusion " Ha mera naam Daya shetty hai...leakin huya kya hai?tumne chikha kyu?"

"Arre...ya dekho...tumhe 83 no wala room mila hai..." The boy tell with worries

Daya look at him with confusion so the boy tell with Scarry tone "Arre...ishi room mai humare college ka do Senior students rehte hai...aur WO dono bahot tang karte hai juniors ko..ya kaho ek tarha ka ragging karta hai students ka...srif ya dono nahi yaar...aur bahot sare aisa seniors students hai jo hume tang karte hai...leakin is room mai rehne wale mai se ek to maano itna kharoos hai ki kya batau tumhe...(in irritating tone)arre is do week mai hi hum accha khasa taang achuke hai unlogo se..hum to abh unlogo ka aspaas bhi nahi jaate...(looking at daya with concern)aur tum ek hi room mai kaise rahoge yaar inlogo ke sath..."

Daya look at the boy in shock who is still murmuring "ya authority wale bhi ajeeb hai.. un seniors ko kuch kehta nahi hai..aur upar se juniors ko ek hi room mai rakh raha hai...hmphh...(found daya looking at him so tell with sad tone)yaar abh authority ne ya room diya hai to..tumhe rehna to parega...(try to encourage him as he found a low face of daya)accha..be brave..haan...aur kuch problem huya to hum juniors to hai hi...hmm...(looking at watch)accha mujhe class ke liya late horaha...(telling him) tumhe (indicating a building)us building mai 2nd floor pai tumhara room mil jayega...(lefting with)thora samalke bhai...us room mai aur sher(lion)ke gupha mai kai difference nahi hai..."

Daya look at all hustle bustle... and nervously left for his destination...

After sign in hostel register peon of hostel take daya to his room...open the room door with his master key...and after telling daya to settle in his room he left...

Slowly daya enter into room with nervousness..

A midium size room having three single beds with old colourless bedsheets and pillows...three old wooden table with three chairs...and three small size steel cupboards...three led lamps lighting the room...the wall is nearly cover with many pictures of models,cars,heroines...two three guns pictures also covering some places...

But the problem is three beds and tables are already filled by books,wears,playing stuffs...so daya is now in delimiya as he is not getting where to settle his things...

"Yaha to haar jagha pai samaan para huya hai...abh mai kaha rakhu apna saaman..(thinking)yaha pai teen log hi rehta hai kya...mm...leakin Meer ne to kaha srif do log hi rehta hai...phir...hmmm..is bed pai saman rakh deta hu...(but again a thought come)nahi nahi...senior hai..gussa ho jayega..(with irritation) kya karu yaar..."Daya murmur this and stand there for any idea...

After few minutes Daya come out from his thought and found a oldage man standing there..

Before Daya tell anything the man introduced as "hello boy...I am Sahlunkhey..is hostel ka in charge..."

Daya come forward with "hello sir...I am Daya...mai yaha..."

The man interrupt with "ha beta...1st year student ho...maloom hai mujhe...(looking Daya standing with his luggage) are beta abhitak saaman kyu nahi rakha?"

Daya look at him and tell in hesitation "woo...Sara place pai hi saman hai..to kaha rakhu samajh nahi araha.."

Sir look all room and with a sigh tell daya after signalling a bed "daya ya tumhara bed hai..air ya tumhari table cupboard... (Ordering daya)chalo tumhare bed pai jitna bhi saman hai WO sob uthake in beds pai raakh do...(feeling daya's hesitation) comeon my boy..I am waiting.."

Daya look at him and with silence clear his bed..and replace all things with care to others bed...then he place his luggage on bed...and stand there silently...

Shalunkhey sir come forward and tell "daya..yaha pai tumhare do seniors rehta hai...sayed college ka sabse terha student.. (Seeing daya's colourless face..so tell with smile)dekho darne ki jaroorat nahi...baas unlogo se Jada rabta maat rakhna..aur unlogo ne agar kai galat kaam karai to tolerate karne ka jaroorat nahi..mujhse kehna kuch bhi problem huya to...hmmm...(lefting with)accha...tum pura college ghum lo aj..kaal se classes join karna.."with that he left

After his dipeature daya sit down on his bed with a thud..." Arre baapre..sob mujhe aisa kyu bol raha hai..WO log bahot bure hai kya...(in fear)pata nahi kya hoga mera..(joining hand)bacha Lena bhagwaan...please.. "

After placing all things on their places.. Books on tables..daya lay down on bed as it's early noon..so all are busy in class... And high sunlight burning the wind so daya decide not to go outside as he have no importent works...

.../...

A unwanted rain water force daya to open his eyes and sit with jerk...and a loud loughing sound take daya to reality...

The lough stop and a rash voice made him to look at that side as"anhaa...to sahab atte hi apna hissa samalne lage...ain"

Daya look at the source and found two young lad standing there with angry face...a jug is present in hand of one of them which understand daya this jug's water made the unwanted shower...

"Haan bhai...to atte e apna bariya bistaar samalne lage...haan(now angryly)tera himmat kaise huya humare saman ko haat lagane ka...haan..." One of them shout

Daya look at him in nervousness and tell "nahi...main to haat lagana nahi charaha tha...(telling)main to aplogo ka hi intejaar karraha tha..leakin WO shalunkhey sir ne mujhe order deke ya sab karaya warna main to aplogoka hi..."

Again a teasing tone come "aanhaa...baccha kitna bhola hai...(lookoling at other one)suna ABHIJEET..baccha humara(stressing the word)intejaar kar raha tha...(now again to daya)tujhe hum itne gaadhe najar atte hai...tu bola aur hum maan jaye...(angryly)kyu haat lagaya humare saaman ko..."

This time again a interruption come.. but this time not from daya..it's come from abhijeet as"chor Rohan...sayed ya sahi keh raha hai...(in irritation)shalunkhey sahab ko to janta hi hai...mere khilaaf to usse humesa hi jana hai...so (indicateing daya)is lerke se ya sab karana oders deke kai chaukhaney wala baat nahi hai...chor isse..."

Rohan look at abhijeet in shock and try "kya bol raha hai...chor du?isski inte himmat dikhane ke baad bhi...arre ajtak kisi juniors ne humare samaan ko haat lagane ki himmat nagi kiya...aur ya pehle hi din main wo kar gaya...phir bhi aise hi chor du..."

Abhijeet tell in little strong tone"Arre...agar shalunkhey sir order de to ya kya karega...(Rohan try to tell something but abhijeet Stop him with)maine kaha na..choro isse...(changing his mind)arre yaar..tujhe to apna practical ka notes copy karna tha na sanjay se..late nahi horaha..."

Rohan look at him..then left the room after nodded...

Daya look at his going way..then look at abhijeet who is also giving him a angry gaze...

Daya fastly remove his gaze down and tell in low tone as "wo apne mera biswaash kiya...thank you very mu.."but his low tone dismissed with a angry shout from abhijeet as..

"what the hell with your thank you...(pointing finger to daya)dekho..mujhe baas ya pata hai shalunkhey sir aisa kar sakta hai..issiliya main Rohan ko roka..iska ya matlab nahi nikal lena ki main tumhe bachaya..aur ya kheyal bhi dimaag pai maat rakhna main tumhare haar galti maaf karunga...(strongly)ya room mai rehna hai to humare hisaab se rehna parega...khud agar jada urhne ki ya dimaag lagane ki jarasabhi kawoshis kiya to mujhse bura kai nahi hoga..(with chewing tone)aur ha galtise bhi humare shikayaat lagane ka sochna bhi maat...(treatingly)agar kabhi jada heropanti dekhu to sidha phenk dunga yahase...(teasingly)aur tumhara shalunkhey sir bhi mera kuch bigaar nahi payega...samjhe..."and he left the room leaving daya in shock or fear who sat down on bed preparing ownself for coming troubles and problems in his life...

A/N-little different one...

Sorry if hurt anyone...

Every type of reviews are welcomed...

Will come back soon with next chap...

Still keep smiling :)

Ty


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-yaar...i know i am too much late...but honestly i am not satisfied with my writing skill...isiliya likhnese bhi hesitation hota hai..

Anyways,enjoy...ofcourse if possible...

Story:

Daya after some minutes stand up and make a sad face after looking at wet bed...

After few minutes he come out from his trance with a touch on shoulder..he look at back with a jerk and found Meer statlnfing there...a sigh of relax come out from his mouth...

Meer notice his jerk and ask "kya huya...(confusingly)is tarha chounkh kyu gaye?"

"Kuch nahi yaar...wo mujhe laga tha mera roommates hai...(jerking head)khair..tum yaha?class khatam hogaya?"daya ask looking at him

"Ha yaar...aj ke liya to classes finished...(looking at wet cloth of daya he ask)..ya bheeg kaise gaye tum?"meer tell sitting on bed and immediately stand up with "arre..pure bistar bhi bhiga huya...(looking straightly at daya)kahi uss kharoosh seniors ne tumpe paani to nahi daal diya?"

Daya irritating nodded in yes...then after realising he try to cover as "nahi..i mean..aise hi..."

"Ha ha samajh gaya...aur unlogose isse jada accha behave ka umeed bhi nahi hai...(asking)waise bahot jada bawaal kiya kya?"Meer aak worridely..

"Nahi..unmaise ek ne thora rehem kar diya mujh par..(remembering)ha...sayed abhijeet naam tha uska..."daya tell after taking out the wet bed sheet...

"Accha..leakin wo to bahot kharoos hai yaar...tum ko rehem kare...hmm..garbar hai...accha thora dur hi rehna unlogo se..."Meer tell helping daua to cleaning mess

Daya smile and tell "ha yaar..itna to samajh hi gaya...(confusingly)anyways.. tum mere room mai..i mean kai kaam tha?"

"Ya dekhne aya tha one piece mai ho ya unlogone do chaar pieces kar diya tumhara...(daya smile on his tease)..khair...(changing the topics after jerking head)khair..(asking daya) tumne lunch kiya?"meer ask

"Aunnnn...nahi..wo mera ankh laag gayi thi..(sadly)aur abh to afternoon hogaya..."daya tell looking outside...

"Thik hai...mujhe bhi bhukh lagi hai...chalo eksaath kuch kha lete hai...ajaao mere sath..."Meer tell and leave the room followed by daya...

.../...

Daya coming back to room little late as after taking meal Meer has taken him for a visit of whole campus area...and as Meer is a friendly and extrovert boy... obviously they spend lovely time together...

So with a smooth smile daya enter into his room...

A teasing comment hit him like "arre dekho dekho... kumar pure duniya ka safar karke laut raha hai..."

Daya feel really embarrassed on his new name...

A chuckle fill in room by one of his senior named abhijeet seeing his red embarrassed face...which make daya to embarrassed hard...

But at same time a bottle which is trown by Rohan hit his chest little hard..daya immediately catch the bottle before it fell on ground and look at them with confusion...

" Kumar...kya dekh reheho bhai...ainnn...khali bottle to ofcourse munh dekhne ko nahi diya..(odering)jaao pani leke ayo..(stressing)humare liya..."Abhijeet tell and get busy with his mobile

Daya look at him for few momment...and before he tell anything Rohan tell with rash"ghurvkya raha hai bey...jaa...pani leke aa jaldi..."

Daya nodded with sigh and left the room for taking water...

Soon he return with bottle full of water..And about to turn after placing bottle on table of abhijeet again a bottle hit his face..and a small 'ouchh' come from his mouth...his hand automatically grab the bottle...

He try to touch his lip with free hand but stop as Rohan tell "jaa..abh mere liya paani leke aoo..."

Daya really feel angry but control his anger and tell with hesitation "ap tabhi bol dete...abhi to laya paani..eksaath le ata..."

"Accha..to tu sikhayega kab kya bolu main...haan...tere itni himaat..ruk.. "Rohan stand up frombed and try hit him but abhijeet stop him with..."ek minute Rohan...(to daya)kya hai...khara kyun mai nahi ata..ain...ek baar jada niche utrega pani lene ko to mar jayega...(in low but deep voice)jaao..."

Daya look at him then at Rohan and left the room with angry face...

.../...

After his entering his two seniors left the room with some others boys who called them for something...

Daya take a sigh of relief...and sat down on his bed...

Soon his mobile set start to rang...he look at caller id and with a smile attend the call with "ha ma.."

"Arre ma..tum tension maat karo..main lunch kiya hai.."tell after hearing opposite side

"Ha ma..sab thik...(hearing)nahi ma...roommates to bahot(with making face)bahot accha hai...ha...aur ek friend bhi baan gaya hai...(hearing again)abhi..mmm..kuch khaya to nahi...(with smile)ha ma..tum daanto to nahi..abhi kha leta hu...(searching bag and taking out a box)aww..ma tumne mera favourite cookies bhi de diya...(hear something and with tears)ha ma..mai bhi tumhe bahot miss kar raha hu...(weeping tears)thik hai ma..tum bhi apna dheean rakhna...bye..."

Daya cut the line and open the box with tears...and about to take bite but same time abhijeet enter into room...daya look at him and hide his hand behind with a jerk...

But abhijeet is enough sharp to notice it..and look at daya with disappointment...

Abhijeet go straight to his bed and tell after drinking water with teasing tone "armase khaao bhai...mai monkey nahi hu jo tumhara cookies ka dabba chinke bhaag jaunga..."

Daya look at him with shock as a softness is clearly present on his teasing tone also which is really new for daya in thia past 9/10 hours...

Abhijeet totally neglect his shocking eyes and start to read a book after taking it from table...

Daya look at him for few seconds then tell with embarrassed Voice "nahi..wo actually maine dekha na tv pai..seniors juniors ke khana cheen ke kha lete hai...(abhijeet look at him with angry eyes..so daya try to manage)nahi wo ya meri ma ne khud apne haat se banaya haina mere liya(abhijeet's eyes change with a jerk hearing this which is unnoticed by daya who continue)to agar main na khaunga to wo dukhi honge na..."after telling daya look down with teary eyes...

Abhijeet jerk his head...daya's innocence take a smile on his lip but he immediately manage it and tell after looking into book "ha samajh gaya...chalo khalo...kai nahi cheenega tumhara cookies.."

Daya smile and with hesitation take a bite...then again look at abhijeet...then thinking some minutes he finally tell "wo...ap cookies lijiya na please..bahot yummy hai"

"Nahi..tum khao..tumhare ma ne banaya hai tumhare liya.."abhijeet answer not looking at him

"Nahi..ap khayenge to ma wor bhi khush ho jayegi...lijiya na"daya tell in jolly tone

Abhijeet look at him then tell in deep tone "listen..main kisise kuch leke nahi khata..so tum khao..(with irritation)aur mujhe parne do..."and he again become busy with book..

Daya look at him and then place the box again in previous position with a murmur "kisise leke kuch mahi khate..hmmphh..attitude..(to himself)kya daya..tujhe offer hi nahi karna chahiya tha..Meer sahi kehta hai bahot kharoos hai ya...hmphh"

A/N-hope isbaar jaldi update de paunga...

Thank you for reading...:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Hi friends...it's not a update..just a note

I am free from last few days..and will available here for few days more...

So i am interested to complete my last unfinished story Bad Beginning..

So please let me know that till anyone is interested to read this story?

If i get a good response from you... then i will update tomorrow night or on the day after tomorrow...and i will finish the story with regular update...

So please let me know your wish through review...i am waiting for your feedback...

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Thank you very much for encouraging me and showing your interest to this average story...

 **Story:**

Daya joined his classes...he almost get popular in his class for his lovely nature...teachers also join his name in their favourite student list...

And in his hostel room...daya is trying his best to capable with his room mates...like..Sometime taking water for seniors...many time bearing taunts...some time composing himself after losing his favourite pen which obviously snatched by the two room mates...and many more things which can be joined in ragging list...

But Daya has never face a harsh or dangerous challenge from them...it's may be daya's good fate or may be it's a result of good working of hostel incharge shalunkhey who always keep his eyes open on this Abhijeet and Rohan...

Anyways,Daya all time try to obey them and obey their rule of keep distance..or keep really minimum contact with their way...so after one time their interest on daya come to a minimum point...

.../...

So now days it's little relaxing period for daya...so now he can keep a look on his senior room mates at free time...afteeall in other's voice daya is good observer..and daya also agree it as he love to observe the nature of persons...

By this now Rohan's character is clear to daya and he can name it in just one word..'scoundrel'

But it's little difficult to figured out Abhijeet's character...he really confused with him...

At first look everyone may think he is a rude, nonsense, badbehaved person...but a close and continue look surely can feel some confusing symptom in his character...

Like Daya always feel an uncertainty in his eyes...uncertainty in wish..he always did what he don't want..and which he want he never did..he thinks in one way and work in other way...like he just wants to show off his scoundrel character which is actually a mere pretention...

Daya feel an unknown interest about abhijeet...interest to figure out exact of him...

.../...

Daya is just coming out from canteen when hear some voices at other side..so go there...

Again today an another junior student is victim of ragging...

Voice: anhaaa..dekho bhaiyo..baccha kitna sharmili hai..romantic kitaab ke do panne parke sunane se bhi sharam laag raha ishe..(in joking tone)kahi learki to nahi hai ya

Another Voice : Haan bhai..aisa hi laagta hai...(pulling his cheek) phir gens ke kaapre mai kya kar rahi hai...chaliya shirt utaariya aur jaake ladies dress pehenke aiya madam...

All lough loud on this..and start to pull his T-shirt...

Abhijeet : Arre yaar choro...wo abhi parke sunayega na humhe ya book(to the boy) kya hai..ain..dimaag kharab hai...ek do page parega to shaan ghaat jayega..(giving the book)jaldi se parh..sara raat yaha nahi khare rehenge kya..haan

Daya is really astonished by abhijeet's skill..he showing that he is scaring the victim but in real he is trying to protect him from his fellow...

Daya(murmur) : Main jo samajh raha hu wo sahi hai (thinking)ya jo baaki sab log samajta hai wo sahi hai..(leaving)pata lagana parega boss

.../...

Meer and Daya is going to library...but suddenly daya found abhijeet is coming out from principal room with really angry face...

Daya look at his face and understand surely abhijeet is coming out after eating a good dosage or an another warning from principal...so sigh sadly

Meer follow his gaze and found it on abhijeet...so say in irritation

Meer : Kya daya..kya humesa usse ghoorta rehta hai..(naughtily)tu jitna usse ghoor ghoor ke dekhta rehta haina tu..utna agar kisi learki ko ghoorta to ek do path hi jaati tujhse bhi...

Daya : Tujhse bhi matlab...(setting collar) i am enough smart than you..samjha...

Meer narrow his eyes and tell : Tera kuch samajh nahi ata..sabh log to ussey bhaagta hai...aur tu hai ki humesa uski taraafdari karta hai...

Daya : Kai taraafdaari nahi karta yaar..(helplessly)tu nahi samjhega..khair chor...

Meer : Tu nahi samajhta daya..bilkul kameena baattemiz..aur akhru kisam ka lerka hai wo...apne baap principal haina college ka to khud ko hero samajhta hai...

Daya look at him in shock : Kya..principal sir unka pita hai..

Meer noded with : Ha yaar...leakin sayed step father hai...(casually) acchese to nahi pata..leakin wo shaam keh raha tha baap ke saath kuch accha khasa relation nahi hai...khair...(getting daya in think) ohhoo..tu phir sochne laag gaya..tera to kuch hosakta hai...

Daya jerk his head and follow Meer..

.../...

Daya : Yaar pata nahi iska solution nikaal kyu nahi raha hai...(try to solve the problem in another way..but again failed) dhaatt...(pushing the pen) nahi horaha yaar...(making tensed face) pata nahi kaal kaise submit karunga...(thinking) ha..Meer ka haal dekhke ata hu...uske liya bhi mushkil hi hoga ya...

Daya with irritation left the room without noticing someone is smiling on his irritation...

After hulf and hour daya come back into room and sit down on his study chair with thud : yaar..abh to Kaal pakka ya submit nahi hoga...(grabbing hair) kyu miss kiya main usdin ya class..sabh us meer ki wajase...

Suddenly his eyes fell on the paper...His eye become double in size...

Daya with a jerk look at opposite side of room...only Abhijeet is present there with some notes.. ..Rohan is missing as usual...

Daya hurriedly move to him with excited tone : Oh my god...Boss tumne mera ya problem solve kar diya...i can't believe

Abhijeet look at him on his boss..then again look down with : kya hai..kaunsa problem..(standing from bed) mujhe nahi maloom..Rohan kiya hoga sayed

Daya : No way boss...wo Rohan (stressing) mera problem solved karega..no way...(in irritation )aur wo is layek hai bhi nahi ki problem solve kare...idiot kahika...

Abhijeet shocked on his carefree tone...then covering his shock utter : what the hell..tumne Rohan ko idiot kaha..(in tough Voice) usse pata chala to maloom hai tumhara kya haal karega..ain..

Daya(carefreely) : Ha.. Maloom hai..leakin pata lagne ke baad na...usse pata hi nahi chalega..

Abhijeet (with serious face) : Main batane wala hu...okk

Daya(in naughty tone) : Accha?

Abhijeet(look his naughty eyes) : Over confidence...haan... (coming forward) you don't know me daya...i ca..

But Daya interrupt with stressing word : I know you...and better than anyone else...you are not that type what you always try to show off (mischievously) tum jo ho wo tum dikhate nahi..aur joh tum dikhate wo tum ho nahi...

Abhijeet look at him with jerk...every member of his life like relatives friends teachers know him as a rude and rash type person...even everywhere he is famous with his hell rude attitude...but today a new comer or merely a new room mate telling him a big truth of his life which is nearly forgotten by him also...amazingly shocking...

But abhijeet can't surrender in front of him..so look away

Daya observe his expression and tell in serious tone : Sahi kaha na main..

Now it's above his limit so Abhijeet roar : Shut u your hell..ok...apne kaam se kaam rakho...(giving a firing glance ) aur haad se jayada samajh ne ki kaooshis bhi maat karo...samjhe...

Daya just smile and left towards his portion with a low Thank you...

A/N-Short update...

But i will again come tomorrow with next update..okk...

And..please give your precious feedback...


	5. Chapter 5

Now days Abhijeet is more polite to daya..but by sense he just try to keep distance with him..but may be fate don't want this...

.../...

Daya is playing with mobile...Suddenly abhijeet and rohan enter into room with some food packets...

Ahhaaa..what a yummy smell...from nearly two months daya didn't eat testy foods..a foody person and living without testy foods...what a pain..just a foody can understand this...

Daya's vision automatically turn towards those packets...but soon he avert his eyes with..

Daya (crushing himself in murmur) : No daya...it's not a good habit...(making face) leakin yaar..pura paak gaya hu is canteen ka bimarro wala khana kha kha ke...(looking towards other two who are busy in Opening packs)inlog kaise ya sob raat ko bahar jake leata hai pata nahi yaar...inlogoka to maje ka life hai yaar...(in complain) sara julum baas is masoom pai...is massom se to accha main bhi inlogoke tarha hi hota...minimum yummy foods to milta yaar...

The aroma start to dance more on daya's nose after opening of packets...

Abhijeet take his first bite..but suddenly found daya's gaze on them who hurriedly look at other side...

Soon Rohan finished his food...so abhijeet handover a bottle to him with..

Abhi : Rohan...thora paani la dega please?

Rohan(throwing packet to dustbin) : Us mote ko bolna...

Abhijeet(angrily) : Tu rehne de...

Rohan (in irritation) : arre...accha de..le ata hu...

After Rohan left.. Abhijeet come to daya and offer foods with...

Abhijeet (in serious voice) : ya lo...kha lo..

Daya (in embarrassment) : arre nahi..aise kaise..tum khaona..(remembering) wo main abhi canteen se aya na..

Abhijeet look at him..then place the packet on table with : khana khane ko kaha tha..bhaoo khane ko nahi...khana hai to khao..nahi to phaink do...

Daya look at him then look down with : please ap khud hi phaink dijiya...

Abhijeet look at him..and with disgust sit on his own bed without taking packet...but in a minute feel his mistake...his brain or heart poke him with.. "kya abhijeet...aise kai kisise khana offer karta hai kya...tu khud offer kiya,wo nahi manga tujhse..phir aise rudely bolega to thori hi kai leta hai..(looking at daya) aur dekh bechare ko..dekhte hi lagta hai pura din khata rehta tha..abh to yaha baas wo phiika phika khana...thora acche se bolta to kya bigarta tera..."

Abhijeet jerk his head...

Daya look up after feeling someone standing on his head and found again abhijeet standing there..before he ask abhijeet tell

Abhijeet : kha lo..phir aisa chance nahi milega..please lelo..(daya's eyes became double in size) dekho..main isse accha tarike se request nahi kar sakta..so jaldi khalo..Rohan ane hi wala hoga..(seeing daya till didn't take the pack so tell) khale mere baap...

Daya hurridely take the packet and start to eat with smile...

Daya(chewing food) : thank you yaar..kitne din se aisa khana nahi mila...isiliya mai mumma ko bola tha ghar se itne dur admission nahi lete..(in excitement) tumhe pata hai..mumma bahot accha khana pakati hai..

Abhijeet (murmuring) : ha..wo to size sahi pata chal raha hai..

Daya : kuch kaha tumne..

Abhijeet (noding in no) : nahi to.. waise munh band karke jaldise khana finish koro..Rohan ajayega..

Daya( in naughty tone) : aur ake agar ya dekh lega ki tumne mujhse khana share kiya..phir to tumhara shaan ghat jayega...prestige ka falooda ho jayega..haina...

Abhijeet snatch the empty packet from daya as he just finished it..

Abhijeet : munh bandh mote..nahi to phir kabhi nahi milega..samjhe..

Daya just give a "heyheyhey" in return..

.../...

Today is really exhausting for abhijeet...three rounds of football..then preparation for new comer welcome party made him tired like nothing...so he just throw his bag on table and lay down on bed with thud...thank god his two roommates are missing so he can take a peaceful nap...

Some sounds are disturbing him in sleep...his ears try to awake his brain..someone is coughing hard...soon his eyes opened by oder of brain...

What the hell! Rohan and his two more fellow are forcing Daya to smoke..in result daya's throat reacting in shape of coughs...

Abhijeet push Rohan away with..

Abhijeet(rashly) : What a rubbish..what the hell are you doing?

Rohan : arre bacche ko mard bana raha hu..dikhai nahi deraha...

Abhijeet : Shut up...apne ya sab bakwaas apne paas rakho..(threatening) agar phir kabhi aise gira huya haarkate karte huya dekha na..to mujhse bura kai nahi hoga...

Another one named sahil (in anger) : Tu iske liya humse lar raha hai...is do din ke lerke ke liya apne dosto ko dhamki deraha hai..

Abhijeet (in anger) : Ha...de raha hu main dhamki..kya kar lega tu..haan..(chewingly) sun..na main kabhi tum logoka aise haarkaato mai saath diya.. na hi dunga..samjhe...

Rohan(in anger) : ya tum thik nahi kar rahe abhijeet...

Abhijeet : ha ha..thik hai..kya sahi aur kya galat pata hai mujhe..tumlogo se samajhane ki jaroorat nahi..(pressing forehead) abh yahase niklo...chalo..i say leave yaar..

Soon they left the room...

After there departure abhijeet look at daya who sitting there with red face..feeling uncomfortable in breathing...so abhijeet forward water bottle..

After two three sip daya feel relax..so tell to abhijeet...

Daya : Thank you so much...wo mujhe sinus haina..isliya smoking se problem hota hai...

Abhijeet : To..phir unlogoko roka kyu nahi...ain..itne bara figure leke ghumte ho.. ek mukka nahi maar sakte the...hopeless kahika...

Daya : Arre.. Wo teen log sar pai khara hogaya achanak..to mujhe samajh nahi aya..warna main boxing jaanta hu..samjhe...underestimate maat karna...

Abhijeet (telling in naughty tone) : ha tabhi to pehle din se hi tumhara bahaduri ka mishaal pure college mai hai...

Daya (in embarrassment) : Jee nahi..waise kisise larna bhi bahaduri nahi hai..samjhe(abhijeet noded) waise tum bhi smoking karte hona..main dekha usdin toilet pai..

Abhijeet noded with : ha kabhi kabhi..jab kabhi emotionally exhausting laagta hai to pee leta hu..it's help to control my emotions...

Daya : Baakwaas thought hai..khair...

After a silence...daya ask

Daya : waise..tum bhi to inlogo ke saath rehte ho..ya sob kaam karte ho..leakin tum to aisa nahi ho..(confusingly) phir kyu rehte ho inlogoke saath...kyu karte ho boss aisa...pata hai kitna bura image baanta hai ya sab karnese...

Abhijeet : Ha to kaun chata hai tum logoka accha image...haan...baachpan se kabhi wo naseeb huya kya jo aj hoga...(in pain) bachpan se to mera yahi title hai..abhijeet-the scoundrel! (jerking head)you know..mera haar kaamse hi mere parents ko problem tha...bachpan mai kiya gaya sararate saitaani ko mere parents ne baatemeeji ka naam dediya...jaha baachpan mai ma baap apne baache ka naughtiness ko enjoy karta hai wohi mere parents ko wo sab embarrassing lagta tha...(in painfull smile) arre jab behave ka spelling thikse nahi ati thi tabhse main 'behave yourself' sunta aya hu...phir school life..arre school pai first ata to friends ke parents kehte "uska mother head mistress haina isliya shifarish se rank dilaya hoga apne bete ko"...phir college.. (irritatingly) Yaha pai bhi wohi baat...1st semester pai rank kiya to sab ne kaha "uska baap principal haina..isliya"...study se leke sports tak...aj tak mere haar kammiyabi ke piche sab logone conspiracy ka level laga diya...(looking at daya)tumhe pata hai.. Main is college main ana hi nahi chata tha..mujhe pata tha principal ka beta sun sun ke main phir thaak jayunga...leakin nahi..ya number one college hai...to isimai hi admission lena parega..kyuni kisi aur college mai jayunga to unlogoka reputation kam ho jayega...baas apna ego..aur ismai pura jindegi main pista raha...baas best bano..best bano...(in shout) mujhe is best banne se nafrat hai...I hate your damn themes of good image..(in teary whisper)i just hate to be good...

Abhijeet suddenly look at daya then left the room without giving single chance to daya who is standing like Statue in hell shock..

.../...

It's almost two days after that night...Today abhijeet is feeling dying headache..not only head..his all body is aching like hell...his eyes are failing to open...soon he deeped into dark...

Daya and Meer is going to canteen for dinner...but suddenly stop with...

Daya : Meer tu ja...main baad mai ata hu...

Meer : Thik hai yaar..mujhe jor se neend laagi hai..main chala..

Daya noded...then enter into room..and found abhijeet is lying on his bed with close eyes... So come forward with : Abhijeet..khane nahi jayoge? Chalo ek saath chalte hai...(get no response, so again try) chalo..dair horaha hai..dinner time khatam ho jayega..(again only silence) so gaya kya..hmm..(thinking) utha du ya nahi...ek baar pooch hi leta hu..

So with hesitation he touch his plam to call him..but left the palm in jerk and hurriedly touch abhijeet cheek and forehead which are burning in fever...

Daya start to pat on his cheek with tension...he just trying to awake hi with..

Daya : abhijeet..(wiping his face after wetting his palm) ankhain kholo yaar..abhi..please yaar...(getting no response) kya karu...ha..sab log canteen pai honge...kisiko bulata hu...

He is turn back and about to leave when feel a grip on his wrist..so turn back and found abhijeet with hulf open eyes..and trying to tell something... So daya sat beside him and gram his palm with..

Daya(worridely) : Thank god..tumhe thora hoosh to aya..(feeling his lip movement) Boss...kuch bologe?

Abhijeet (opening eyes forcefully) : Paani...daya..paani..

Daya : Paani..ha boss..ek minute..

He took the bottle from side table and pour some water in bottle's cap and attach it with his lip...

After getting satisfied with his his drinking,daya grab his palm with : accha boss..do minute ruko..main abhi Shalunkhey sir ko bulake lata hu..

But immediately abhijeet grab his hand in weak grip with..

Abhi( whisper with breaking word) : Nahi..sir..nahi..papa ko bata dainge..i can't tolerate his..sympathy..please

Daya (in tension) : leakin boss..tumhe itna teej bukhaar...you need treatment...shalunkhey sir ko nahi bolenge to doctor medicine..mere paas fever ka dabai bhi nahi hai..wo sob kahase milega..please..main unhe bulake lata hu..

But he stop as abhijeet whisper : Please...

Daya can't deny him in this condition so tell after thinking..

Daya : thik hai..unhe nahi bulata..main Meer ko bulake lata hu...uske paas sayed medicine hoga..(feeling abhijeet not believing him, so tell) promise..Sach mai baas Meer ko hi bulaunga..medicine to lagega na...

Abhijeet (try to tell with) : Drawer mai Medicine..sayed..

Daya(hurridely): Drawer main medicine hai..wo..thank god..accha ek minute..main dekhta hu..

Dara hurriedly search and take out medicine...then he put the pill in cap of bottle..then mixed it with water...after mixing well he made abhijeet drink that... After that he start to pressing abhijeet's forehead who is already asleep for medicine effect and high fever...

Suddenly Meer enter into room with..

Meer : Kya daya..tum aye nahi..main kabse intejaar...(but stop after noticing the scene..and hurriedly come forward with) arrey..kya huya abhijeet ko?

Daya : Yaar..teej bukhar hai.. (in tension) samajh nahi araha kya karu..

Meer (sitting beside him) : kai medicine diya tumne?

Daya : Ha.(worriedly)... Leakin bukhaar to utaar hi nahi raha..

Meer(relaxing daya) : Arre..thora waqt to do dabai ko kaam karne ke liya..

Daya : Yaar kisi doctor ko bulata to accha hota..

Meer : Kya daya..itni raat ko doctor kahase milega..(thinking) accha principal sir to inke baap hai..paas mai hi teachers quyater hai...unhe ya news..

But daya cut him with : nahi yaar...kuch aur socho..

Meer : accha..ek kaam karte hai...pani ke patti rakhke dekhte hai..subha hote hi doctor bula lenge..thik..

Soon with handkerchief daya start to stroke abhijeet's forehead...the whole night went in this..Morning arise...Meer also stayed there for support daya..whole night daya and meer kept there eyes open...

Now daya and meer are also feeling very much tired...daya look at meer and found he is sitting with hulf open eyes resting his head in hand...so daya tell him..

Daya(patting meer's back) : Yaar tu abh apne room mai jake thora rest karle(checking abhijeet) abhijeet ka temperature bhi low hai..sayed bukhaar utar raha hai...aur subha bhi hogaya..tu ja abh

Meer also feeling tired so agreed with..

Meer(rubbing eyes) : thik hai yaar..main chalta hu...kai problem ho to bulana..(patting on daya's shoulder) aur abhijeet thik hai...so tu bhi thora so ja..main thodi der baad ake tujhe jaga dunga..

Daya noded...so Meer start to walk towards gate with almost closed eyes..but he suddenly collide with someone..so look at him after opening eyes clearly ..and a shocking Voice come out from his throat as... "Police "

A/N-Sorry for mistakes..

Thank you...


End file.
